Cartoon Network on The CW/Schedule
This was the schedule for Cartoon Network on The CW/Adult Swim on The CW. All times were correlated with The CW's scheduling pattern; some stations, such as WCCB, chose to air the weekday afternoon programs an hour later than the specified time. Monday Mornings 9:00AM: Dexter's Laboratory 9:30AM: Skatoony 10:00AM: The Loud House 10:30AM: The Super Hero Squad Show 11:00AM: The Powerpuff Girls (1998) 11:30AM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Afternoons 1:00PM: Teen Titans 1:30PM: Static Shock 2:00PM: Ozzy & Drix 2:30PM: Blue Dragon Tuesday Mornings 9:00AM: Spy City 9:30AM: Wayside 10:00AM: Transformers: Armada 10:30AM: Ben 10 (2016) 11:00AM: The Amazing World of Gumball 11:30AM: Time Squad Afternoons 1:00PM: Powerpuff Girls Z 1:30PM: MÄR 2:00PM: The Prince of Tennis 2:30PM: Hikaru no Go Wednesdays Mornings 9:00AM: Codename: Kids Next Door 9:30AM: Johnny Bravo 10:00AM: Ned's Newt 10:30AM: Mighty Magiswords 11:00AM: Total Drama 11:30AM: Mike, Lu & Og Afternoons 1:00PM: ReBoot 1:30PM: Justice League 2:00PM: Ben 10 (2005) 2:30PM: The Secret Saturdays Thursdays Mornings 9:00AM: What's with Andy? 9:30AM: Chop Socky Chooks 10:00AM: Robotboy 10:30AM: Hero: 108 11:00AM: Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes 11:30AM: We Bare Bears Afternoons 1:00PM: Ben 10: Alien Force 1:30PM: Megas XLR 2:00PM: Transformers: Energon 2:30PM: Transformers: Cybertron Fridays 9:00AM: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 9:30AM: Uncle Grandpa 10:00AM: What a Cartoon! 10:30AM: Beyblade: Metal Fusion 11:00AM: Code Lyoko 11:30AM: Chaotic Adult Swim on The CW/Sundays Adult Swim on The CW/Mornings Note: On the night of April 28th, 2018, Adult Swim on The CW was replaced with local news and syndicated programming due to the block's shutdown the week before. 7:00PM: Samurai Jack (2017) 7:30PM: Aqua Teen Hunger Force 7:45PM: Perfect Hair Forever 8:00PM: Rick and Morty 8:15PM: The Brak Show 8:30PM: Childrens Hospital 8:45PM: Tom Goes to the Mayor 9:00PM: Ace Attorney Investigations 9:30PM: Fullmetal Alchemist 10:00PM: Local news/syndicated programming (depending on station) 11:00PM: Kill la Kill 11:30PM: Deadman Wonderland 12:00AM: Shin Chan 12:30AM: One-Punch Man 1:00AM: Tokyo Ghoul 1:30AM: Hunter x Hunter (2011) 2:00AM: Cowboy Bebop 2:30AM: Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 3:00AM: Space Ghost Coast to Coast 3:15AM: Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law 3:30AM: Home Movies 4:00AM: Sealab 2021 4:15AM: 12 oz. Mouse 4:30AM: Inuyasha 5:00AM: Local news/Home Movies (depending on station) 5:30AM: Local news/Sealab 2021 (depending on station) 5:45AM: Local news/12 oz. Mouse (depending on station) 6:00AM: Ed, Edd n Eddy 6:30AM: Codename: Kids Next Door 7:00AM: Time Squad 7:30AM: Regular Show 8:00AM: Adventure Time 8:30AM: Transformers: Animated 9:00AM: Exchange Student Zero 9:30AM: The Fairly OddParents 10:00AM: The Powerpuff Girls (2016) 10:30AM: Steven Universe 11:00AM: Storm Hawks 11:30AM: Camp Lazlo 12:00PM: Time Travel Girl 12:28PM: The Zimmer Twins 12:30PM: Robotomy 12:45PM: The Problem Solverz 1:00PM: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 1:30PM: Ben 10: Omniverse Evenings/Nighttime Note: This portion of the block didn't air after April 22nd, 2018 due to the block's impending shutdown and The CW's announcement of expanding its primetime lineup to Sundays. 7:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 7:30PM: League of Super Evil 8:00PM: Looped 8:30PM: My Dad the Rock Star 9:00PM: Generator Rex 9:30PM: Bakugan Battle Brawlers